


1001 Drabbles. Maybe Less.

by badwitchtypeshit



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, M/M, Magic, Multi, Politics, Reincarnation, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwitchtypeshit/pseuds/badwitchtypeshit
Summary: One shots and ideas I may or may not continue, depending on how they're recieved
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Naruto, but fantasy ish

The clearing is quiet, which is unsurprising since the sun is making no effort to come out yet. There are cicadas humming and crickets buzzing – do crickets buzz? Can’t recall – and on the pond a little ways away, a frog croaks. 

It’s a full moon, and the sky is blanketed by burning balls of heat masquerading as pretty little stars. 

A wolf howls, somewhere, close by, and its pack follows suit.

It’s at the very end of their chilling song, accompanied by a powerful gust of wind, that the inn appears. It appears small, painted a light green with vines growing along the sides.

The front door slides open with nary a sound, a tall, well built woman strides out to survey the area. Her blonde hair blows about in the wind, and even from a distance, it’s not difficult to notice the sparkling purple diamond on her forehead. 

Tsunade Senju snaps her fingers once and a sign is dangling from the roof of her inn. Another snap and there’s a wooden gate about thirty paces from it. 

It seems utterly ridiculous to have a gate and no fence, but she wasn’t named an Ace witch just for being asexual. There’s a barrier around it which makes it invisible to the wrong eyes and guarantees that any unwanted entities will be electrocuted if they don’t come through the front gate. It is absolutely overkill because nobody would dare cross her, but she does it anyway.

Job done and paranoia satisfied, she retreats indoors. 

Tomorrow will be a very busy day and she’d like to get through it without alcohol.


	2. Hamilton, but Naruto

"You strike me as a man who's never been satisfied."

Shikamaru doesn't so much as breathe, hearing the smooth voice. He side eyes the new arrival. Long, brown hair, hastily brushed, a plain, slightly faded blue kimono that's a size too small, and when the male turns to face him, with a smirk and a glass of wine, the Nara clan head's heart stops.

Lavender. Gorgeous lavender.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Shikamaru says with a calm that's easy to fake, taking a sip out of his own glass. And then, "You forget yourself. " It's a warning. Another noble might not have been amused.

"You're like me. You've never been satisfied," is the male's response, seemingly ignoring whatever Shikamaru had said and-

Oh. That kind of satisfaction. 

"Is that right?" Shikamaru asks with an arched brow. 

"You've never been satisfied. " The tone of voice is different, seemingly proud of getting his point across.

"... my name's Shikamaru Nara," he offers, not like everyone in the city doesn't know it.

"Neji Hyuuga."

Shikamaru doesn't know that name. "Where's your family from?"

Something dark flicks across Neji’s face, but it's gone before Shikamaru can identify it. "Unimportant. "

Neji locks eyes with something over Shikamaru's shoulder, and smiles, sharp, dangerous, fucking sexy. "There's a million things I haven't done," he starts, more to himself, the directs that very distracting stare to Shikamaru. "But just you wait."

The Nara heir lifts a brow. 'So this is what it feels like to match wits with someone at your level?' He eyes Neji as the male takes one step back , then two, turns around and disappears into the crowd.

'What the hell is the catch?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly inspired by Satisfied - Sia, Queen Latifah and Miguel  
> And the musical too.


	3. The ATLA universe is not ready for this

Utakata is not a happy camper. First, he fucking died. At the hands of those Akatsuki bastards, no less. He doesn’t even know if Hotaru is still alive and the guilt from that is definitely going to kill him again.

Second, he's alive, in a new world, without Saiken. He can feel the slug's presence, just a tiny bit, and it's grating on his every nerve. 

Third, this new world is fucking insane, what the fuck are lion turtles and flying bison? What do you mean the 'water tribes' live at the poles? What fucking poles? 

And the last but not least, the part that's made him contemplate murder far too often, fucking Deidara. Yes. Of all the humans to be stuck here with, it had to be that one.

Who cares if he's hot as hell? It's not like Utakata cares or anything. Of course not.

-

Deidara really doesn't see the issue. New world, no fucking Uchiha or Akatsuki, no shinobi villages and their crap, plus this super fine man. This? This is the life.

Only problem is he has black hair and that. That is an abomination. If hair dye hasn't been invented yet, he'll do it his damn self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will go down with this unpopular ship. Bite me.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk idk


End file.
